Genesis of Love
by haruhi tya
Summary: Natsu dan Sakura hilang mendadak! Padahal, tidak biasanya mereka menghilang tanpa jejak begini. Mereka juga tidak tega menghilang begini, karena mereka bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat orang lain resah. Ada apa dengan mereka?


**Disclaimer by**

Naruto oleh _Masashi Kishimoto_

Fairy Tail oleh _Hiro Mashima_

**Summary**

Natsu dan Sakura hilang mendadak! Padahal, tidak biasanya mereka menghilang tanpa jejak begini. Mereka juga tidak tega menghilang begini, karena mereka bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat orang lain resah. Ada apa dengan mereka?

**Genre**

Drama, humor, alternate universe

**Main character**

Natsu Dragneel & Sakura Haruno

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~The Disappearance of The Funny Summer and The Beautiful Cherry~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ultear's POV<strong>

"KYAAA! NATSU HILAAANG!"

Teriakan itu nyaris membuat jantungku seolah-olah lompat! Heran, deh! Siapa, sih, yang teriak pakai toak begitu pagi-pagi?

Karena kamarku di lantai dua – dan perkiraanku, suara itu berasal dari lantai satu – maka tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera berlari ke lantai satu.

"Ada keributan apalagi, hah?" tanyaku tegas. Teriakannya yang (mungkin) membahana hingga ke seluruh dunia rupanya berhasil membuat penghuni satu rumah ini berkumpul tepat di kamarnya.

"Ultear! Sungguh, Natsu hilang! Aku bahkan sudah mencarinya ke kolong tempat tidur, ke toilet, ke tong sampah, ke..."

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Gray!" jawabku. Tak berselang lama, Erza membawakan segelas air mineral untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Ku pikir, tak mungkin Natsu hilang," ujar Lucy yang datang bersamaan dengan Erza. "Bisa aja, kan, dia pergi ke sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya."

"Aduh... Lucy! Hari ini sekolahnya mengadakan pelepasan untuk siswa-siswi kelas XII yang baru lulus. Jadi, khusus murid kelas X dan XI, ada kebijakan sekolah untuk meliburkan mereka," Gray malah mengomeli Lucy.

Ku dengar suara pintu diketuk. Rupanya, Ur, ibuku, sudah kembali dari Sapporo.

"_Tadaima_!" sapanya ramah. Akan tetapi, ku lihat raut wajahnya berubah menjadi heran ketika menemukan suasana kamar Gray – yang masih menjadi bagian dari rumahnya – dikerumuni anak-anak yang tinggal di _homestay_ yang juga menjadi tempatku dan ibuku tinggal selama aku hidup.

"Ur _oba-chan_! Natsu menghilang!" ujar Lisanna yang mulai panik.

"Hilang?"

Tanpa dikomando, semua mengangguk, termasuk aku. Ibu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

**Naruto's POV**

"Huh, aneh-aneh saja! Ngapain juga Sakura hilang begini? Mau main petak umpet?" gerutu Kiba sepanjang pagi ini. Ya, setelah kami menghubungi Loke's Cafe (tempat Sakura bekerja paruh waktu) dengan hasil nihil pula, akhirnya kami hanya bisa menerka-nerka keberadaan Sakura.

Sasuke, dengan kebijaksanaan dan ketenangan berpikir yang dianugerahi Sang Pencipta kepadanya, mencoba mengumpulkan kami di ruang tamu, berharap ada petunjuk kecil nan berharga untuk menemukan Sakura.

"Siapa yang kemarin masih sempat melihat Sakura?"

Shikamaru mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Kemarin, ia masih sempat minta izin untuk pergi bekerja. Rencananya, seusai bekerja, ia akan bertemu dengan kawan lamanya, tetapi aku tak tahu siapa yang ia sebut kawan lamanya."

"Masih ingatkah, kira-kira jam berapa hal itu terjadi?"

"Hmm... waktu itu, aku tak melihat jam. Yang ku ingat, Sakura berpamitan saat petang tiba."

Dari raut wajahnya, aku memperkirakan bahwa Sasuke kebingungan. Akhirnya, ia mengambil kunci motor, jaket, dan helmnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"_Seeking Sakura_ (mencari Sakura)," ujarnya. Kemudian, ia menolek ke arahku. "Naruto, _please_, temani aku mencarinya." Aku mengacungkan kedua jempolku dan segera mengenakan jaketku. Singkat cerita, kami berpamitan untuk mencari Sakura.

"Jangan sampai ikut-ikutan hilang, ya! Kalau Kushina dan Mikoto _oba-chan _tahu kalian juga hilang, kami bisa dibakarnya hidup-hidup," Kiba mengingatkan kami dengan perkataan yang menurutku agak berlebihan.

"Pastikan kalian menemukannya dalam keadaan hidup dan sehat," kata Tenten sambil membawakan bekal sisa makan malam. "Bawalah makanan ini, dan jangan lupa menyantapnya. Kalian bahkan belum sarapan, kan, hari ini?"

"_Arigatou,_ Tenten," Sasuke dan aku menjawab serempak sambil membungkukkan badan. Kami memulai pencarian.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, fanfict multichapter ini mulai ku garap (kayak sawah aja digarap). Ya, karena saya merupakan author baru di sini, tolonglah, jangan menghina saya. Karena saya menyadari bahwa fanfict ini bukanlah fanfict yang sempurna (wong yang bikin aja ndak sempurna, kok). Oh... ya... <em>gomen<em> jika fanfict ini lama _update_-nya, karena saya juga anak sekolahan yang mesti mengatur waktu untuk kegiatan sekolah, rumah, dan hobi ^_^

_Okay, please RnR!_


End file.
